The Gossip Girls
by when the lights go out
Summary: A hawt new Clique comes to Westchester and is about to take OCD by storm. Can Massie handle this? Collab with xjgege, Fanfictiontastic, Kai-XCrunner4life, Haloxoxo and Braidedtissues. T for minor language possibly.
1. Chapter 1

**New Clique Fic. Thanks so much for all of the reviews and PM's telling me to keep writing for the Clique. And thanks to all of my co-authors: **xjgege (tiffany), fanfictiontastic (tess), haloxoxo (haley), kai-xcrunner4life (kailin) and Braidedtissues (chrissy) (: **Kudos to Haley for coming up with the name. This takes place at a time when Massie and Derrick are together, and Cam and Claire aren't.**

**The Pretty Committee**

**Massie Block:** totally hearts her hawt boyfriend, Derrick Harrington. But what happens when she sees that Derrick has his eyes on a new prize, Tess Hoffman? The hawt new clique called the Gossip Girls comes to Westchester and is about to take OCD by storm, though Massie has no idea what all those admiring little B-listers/LBR's/ Briarwood Boys seen in them-- especially that Tess girl. Hello, she's like barely 5-feet tall and way too hyper and pushover-like.

**Claire Lyons:** loves Cam, but she's not so sure if he likes her back, especially when the Gossip Girls' alpha, Mersaydez Slaughter comes into the picture. What will she do to keep Cam hers? Or more importantly, away from Mersaydez and the rest of the hawt new clique, the Gossip Girls. But this could be seriously hard, since it appears that like Nina Callas, Westchester has fallen in love with these gorgeous girls at first sight and you know what they say--- its so much easier to fall in love than out of it. Mersaydez is going DOWN-- no matter how cool and pretty she is.

**Alicia Rivera:** This little gossip hungry-diva ain't liking this new scoop she's hearing about the dreamy Josh Hotz who EVERYONE knows she's had dibs on since like February, is hanging out with that new girl Hailey Bailey. Alicia must admit that Hailey is beautiful, but so is Alicia right? This is just one battle Alicia will just have to win without Massie cause it looks like she's already maxed out on stress right now.

**Kristen Gregory:** The new girls all seem pretty cool-- especially Mersaydez, Kailin, and Hailey-- they're sporty but still have downright amazing taste in girl things like fashion and style. Tiffany seems pretty 'rad' too, but tess? Ummmm, she should know better than to go around stealing an alpha's BF!  
**  
Dylan Marvil:** Ugh, the new girls are stick skinny. They have to be aneroxic. Maybe her mom could do a segment about eating disorders one day and feature them... yeah that would TOTALLY destroy them! After Chris comes back from skate camp he is a total HART. She has her emerald eyes set on his deep blue ones, but when a new girl Kailin comes to BOCD, Chris seems to loose interest in her and fall for the Italian brunette. Oh no! This was worse then the time when her mom took away all of her credit cards. She is willing to do whatever it takes to capture his attention again even if it means joining every weight loss program out there and borrowing Massie's lunas bars... Because this is war and as everyone says: "Alls Fair In Love And War."

*

**The Gossip Girls**

**Mersaydez Slaughter:** is the beautiful violet eyed girl with hair so black it's almost blue. She's a pale little angel with cute pink cheeks and a shy smile. She's fallen in love with anything Marc Jacobs and she'll kick your scrawny little butt in just about any sport. Gossip is her second language and she can talk herself out of just about anything. She's got a hot temper, and she can insult you to tears before you'd even get a word out of your mouth. And she has her eyes on the dark-haired blue eyed/green eyed boy. She's the Alpha and she looks a little edgy and just loves expensive vintage tee's. She's sort of a rocker type chick, but she looks oh-so innocent. She plays the guitar and that's the way she catches the different colored eyes of one Briarwood boy. The Gossip Girls are part of an exchange program and they're brought to Westchester. Do you think Massie can take this?

**Haley Bailey~** with her long honey blond hair and sparkling blue/green eyes, Haley can make any guy go weak to the knees. She has freckles on her nose and a irresistible smile. Her face looks sweet as an angel but if you mess with her then you may just consider yourself dead because Haley will do anything to get her vengeance. Haley loves all her Gucci things; she is totally obsessed with the newest trends in fashion. However she is not a true girly-girl because when it comes to basketball she will be whipping your butt. Haley loves to gossip like any other girl does but she prefers to talk to boys most of the time when drama gets overwhelming.

**Tiffany Kearns~** With gorgeous black eyes and the softest black hair you've ever seen, Tiffany looks like the shy punk of the group. She floats under the radar. With a brain so sharp it could cut steel, she can think of a scheme to ruin your life in about 3 seconds.

**Chrissy Highwind~** Dirty blond hair and cutting ice blue eyes, she makes boys go weak at the knees faster that you can snap. Not that she nessarily wants to, that is. Was recruited by (insirt alpha name here) for her certain get-inside-your-head talents, but she likes to keep a low status and hang towards the back of the group, even is *alpha* always pulls her to the front.

**Tess Hoffman~**has perfectly straight and glossy strands of jet black hair, naturally tinted with a dark shade of auburn color. She loves to smile and flashes her pearly whites all day long (besides when she's pissed, sad, or just super duper tired). She's "fun-sized" and has big almond shaped dark brown eyes that she thinks is just absolutely downright boring, despite what her friends tell her. She loves lip-gloss- all flavors of it and keeps at least one tube in her pocket at all times-. well usually. She has SUPER strict parents who make her get all A's all year long and will throw a HUMONGOUS hissy fit at her if she doesn't. She loves to paint her nails and dance her heart out. She tends to fall for the quiet, cute, shy-ish guys but somehow, the hawttie badboys always manage to make her giggle and flirt instead of pay attention to some boring lecture the teacher's giving. She's always extremely busy and sometimes doesn't have time to do the things she really wants to which makes her very sad. All in all, she's very fun-loving and friendly, but piss her off, then YIKES!

**Kailin Pennington~** With her long layered brown hair, deep innocent brown eyes and devious yet innocent flickering smile she can make any guy fall under her spell faster then you can say Fro-yo. She has a voice like an angel and a body like the devil. A great body just doesn't come without hard work. Running has became her number one priority other then destroying the Pretty Committee. Not to mention she is a black belt in Brazilian Jui Jitsu so guys don't make this girl mad because you will regret it. She has no patience and she is in love with Italian designer Emilio Pucci. Everything in her wardrobe is Pucci, and not to mention there are only 7 botiques in the whole U.S. She just happens to have her deep brown eyes on a skate boarder with deep blue eyes and brown hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the brilliant reviews! We just love them. And Gabby will be a guest star in here. Oh and guess what? I have no school this week. At all. Great, eh? Hehehe. Yeah, I'll just shut up now. –One of the Fallen**

**Important: Everything after Sealed with a Diss never happened. Massington stayed together, Claire and Cam broke up, Dylan likes Plovert, and Kristen likes Kemp. There are no overflow trailers, Briarwood never flooded and the boys stayed in their school.**

*

Alicia Rivera sat in the Range Rover in between Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory. Her other two best friends, Massie Block and Claire Lyons were on the other sides of Kristen and Dylan. Alicia's phone vibrated and she picked it up, knowing that she had a new text.

"Who are you texting?" Massie asked, knowing that the only other people that Alicia would be texting right now would be her almost boyfriend, Josh Hotz, or her other ditzy blond friend, Dah-livia Ryan.

"Josh," Alicia lied.

She didn't want Massie to know one of her secret sources was her cousin Drake from New Jersey.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia cried suddenly.

"What?" They all asked.

"I have got some major gossip," Alicia smiled.

"How many points is it worth?" Dylan asked.

"At least twenty," Alicia replied.

"Spill," Massie said, trying to not look so eager. If it was going to be worth twenty gossip points, then it would just have to be good.

"Soo…my sources tell me that we are getting some hawt, hawt new exchange students from a school in New Jersey," Alicia chirped.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, like when you got into the car?" Kristen said.

Alicia shrugged.

"Must've slipped my mind," she replied. "Do I get my gossip points?"

"Depends, are these hawt new exchange students guys?" Massie asked.

"I'm not sure," Alicia admitted.

"Then you get fifteen," Massie said.

"Fine," Alicia rolled her eyes.

If the new hawt exchange students were boys, then would her and Derrington still be able to be together?

We all know that nothing lasts forever.

*

A sleek black limo pulled up to Octavian Country Day School and girls stared in wonder. The driver, Ramón, walked around to open the door for the people inside.

As soon as the door opened, a girl with dirty blond hair and startling blue eyes. slipped gracefully out of the car, followed by a girl with sparkly honey-blond hair and green/blue eyes, a girl with soft black hair and black eyes to match, a girl with almond shaped dark brown eye with perfectly straight black hair, naturally tinted auburn and a girl with brown hair and innocent looking brown eyes. The last one out of the car was a pale girl with startling violet eyes and dark, glossy black hair, walking around with an air of confidence around her.

"This school looks like…crap," the last one, obviously the Alpha, said.

"Be nice, Mersaydez, you haven't even been in there yet," the second girl replied.

The girl called Mersaydez sighed.

"Have you ever been to an all girls' school, Tiff?" Mersaydez asked.

"Crap! This is an all girls' school?" the third one asked.

"Jeez, Tess, did you not pay attention to…anything?" the fourth girl asked.

"Oh whatever, Kailin," Mersaydez said, "Let's just go in."

"Kay," replied the first girl.

The other girls just shrugged and followed Mersaydez into the school. They were all in perfect union; it had always been that way. It was sort of like a natural instinct.

They soon realized that they had no idea where they were going.

"Hey, you!" Mersaydez shouted to a nearby girl.

"Yes?" The girl asked, clearly a little frightened.

"We're new here, where are we supposed to go?" Mersaydez asked.

"You go to the front office, which is the door behind you, then Principal Burns will introduce you to everyone else in the Café," the frightened girl replied.

"Thanks," Mersaydez smiled, sickeningly sweet. "What's your name?"

"It's Gabby," she replied.

"Cool, bye," Mersaydez said, and with that, they were off again.

"This school is puh-thetic!" Kailin said.

"Ah-greed," they all replied.

"How's my hair?" Tiffany asked.

"Perfect," Mersaydez smiled.

"Thanks," Tiffany said.

"Let's go," Mersaydez replied. "This school shouldn't be that hard to take over, especially with such losers here."

The girls all giggled.

"Ah-greed."

*

Massie Block sat with the rest of the Pretty Committee in the Café, waiting for the bell to ring so that Principal Burns could quickly rap up her 'Welcome Back' speech and she could be off to design class with Alicia and Dylan. This year was the beginning of eighth grade, and this year would be the best!

"Do you think P. Burns will introduce those new kids?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, she always does," Massie replied.

"Oh," Claire nodded.

Before Massie of any other member of the Pretty Committee could reply, Principal Burns started to speak.

"Welcome back to another great year at Octavian Country Day School! We are all so excited to have you back!" Burns said.

"I'm sure after all the trouble we caused last year," Dylan muttered under her breath, causing her friends at Table 18 to laugh.

Principal Burns went on and on about the school regulations and procedures and, finally, the new students.

"This year, OCD is participating in exchange program with a school in New Jersey called Preston Preparatory Academy. The students who are coming were hand selected straight A students who will be testing the different learning environments," Burns said, "and now, for the newest additions to OCD!"

The girls all cheered.

Everyone except for Massie.

"Wait," She said.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"We're an all girls' school," Massie said.

"We know!" the girls all said.

"And we're expecting boys to come!" Massie said.

"You mean...they're girls?" Alicia said.

"Yes," Massie replied.

"Alicia, your sources suck!" Kristen said.

"Oh shut up and pay attention," Alicia snapped into the already quiet room.

No one even glanced in her direction.

"Why's everyone so quiet?" Alicia asked Dylan.

Dylan pointed to the front of the room, where a group of five girls stood, dangerously hawt.

They were too hawt.

Massie sighed sadly.

"Looks like we've got some competition this year."

*

**Review!**


End file.
